High School Sweet Hearts
by Suicide Parker
Summary: This is just a story of how Gilbert and Matthew feel in love. This dose have some MPreg and some death and a bit of yelling in it so if you don't like...THEN DON'T READ IT! If you do like it and want to know what happens THEN READ IT AND LIKE IT!
1. The Prussian, Canadian Prolog's

**This is a PruCan FanFic! It dose have some FrUK. Warning this dose have a little hint of MPreg in it. XD**

**So please enjoy it! ^J^ **

* * *

This is the story of two high school lovers. One of Prussian blood and one of Canadian. This is the tale of how the two lonely souls lived, found, loved, and died together. Now lets start this story by taking a look at our lovers point of view before they enter high school. And before they enter the story.

This first lover is a young Canadian boy, with the age of 16 named Matthew Williams. Little Matthew has always been a queit happy sweet heart. He'd never been the one that had gotten noticed by a lot of people. Hell, the only person that really noticed him was his father, France.

The two of them would do everything together and they would have fun together. His father loved his son so. He did everything in his power to make sure that his youngest son felt loved and happy. Matthew was happy with his life, sure he didn't really have anyone that he could call a 'friend' (well I guess you could say that he had only one friend, he's a bear named Kumajirou.)

Mattie was the kind of boy that would just keep to himself and did thing in school alone. He's been known as 'that new kid', hell even the damn bear that he always brought with him everywhere he went, and that same bear that he has known all of his life forgets his name! Neverthless Matt really didn't mind it to much, infact he was use to it by now. He's always been used to be alone all thorugh out middle school.

By the time Mattie turnd 15 and moved on as a freshman at his high school. His first week of school was like a living hell. The uperclassmen would just beat him up, they would slam him and Kumajirou into the walls and lockers as hard as they could (Kumajirou tried to fight back, but that just made everything worse!)

And they all call him a 'fag' and a 'gaylord!' The Canadian was tolde by his father that high school will be the best time in your life. I guess you can say it was if you like being slamed into lockers, being called a fag, and coming home every day, covered in bandaid's, then I guess it may have been fun (in some way). But this was never or ever will be fun for Matthew.

He hated going to school, he'd fake his sickness some time, but only when he really **REALLY** didn't want to go. And of course France has seen his son's cuts every time he came home from work. He would come home to see him trying to clam down his bear as the poor thing was wheping in pain. France alway gave his son and the bear a grate hug every time he came home, and he'd always told him that he loved him.

That always makes his Canadian son feel better. Every time his father gave a loving hug, Matthew felt like he was wanted in this cold world, and the only resone why he was staying in school is becuase of his father. France never wanted him to go threw the same things that he himself had to go threw.

Getting someone knocked up at the age of 16, and dropping out of school just to try his best to subport his kids (and thus, this is how Matthew and Alfred came to be). He didn't want him to have to go threw what he had to, fighting about nothing and being in heartbrake. Oh, he still had feeling for there other father (or should I say 'mother'), England.

The last time he seen or spoke to him was when he came to his house and tooked Alfred away to live with him, and yelling "YOUR A UNFIT FATHER AND I HOPE YOU DIE AND GOTO HELL, FRANCE! SAY GOODBYE TO ALFRED, THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU'LL EVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" And with that being said, England grabed Alfred and just left with out saying a word, even Alfred didn't say anything.

The only thing he did was just get a good look at his little brother and his father for the last time as he getting carried away on his mother's shoulder. As soon as France couldn't see them anymore, he fell to his knees and started to sob. Matthew was tearing up by the time France was able to look at his youngest.

France grabed the Canadian and huged him tight. "Everything is going to be alright!" He said. "Is this the last time we'll ever see them again?" Matthew asked as he looked up to his father's face with a tear falling from his face. The father didn't say anything for a few moment's, trying to hold back his tears.

He was finally able to say "Yes for now, but don't worry! We'll be able to see them again someday, and when that day comes we'll be living in the same house. And we'll be happy living together, just the four of us!" Matthew only just cuddled closer with his French dad. France looked at his son and he tolded him to look up and so he did.

"Matthew...My loving son." He said as he stroking his son's cheek "Its okay to cry...Tears were never made to be held in. Cry as much as you need." The father said with tears falling down from his face. And so he did, Matthew cried and cried. And from that day on, Matthew vowed to never forgive England for the pain that he had put him and his father threw all these years.

As the school year ended and summer brake came, they spent it together, just the two of them (and with Kumajirou to of coruse). They would go to see movies and play in the pack, and on nice night's they would just lay outside and just look that the stars. Some times France had to work overtime, so on thouse days, France would come home and Matt would put in a movie in the player and they watched it. And of coures they would fall asleep on the couch half way threw the movie.

This has been the same thing all threw out the summer, which Matt didn't mind. But a week before the new school year begane, Spain (he's one of France's closet friend when they went to school) came over to his house. He knocked at the door, Matt came to the door with a glass of milk in his hand. Just a few moments after the door was opend, he got the news that changed his life forever.

His father got into a really bad car crash and had to be sent to the ER, and it looks like he may not make it. After hearing this, Matthew droped his milk in shock. The two of them got in the car and went the the ER as fast as they could. He finally got into his father's room. He sat next to his sleeping dad, hoping that he'll live threw this. The father finally woke up to see his son sitting next to his bed.

He brought his hand to his son's face. Matthew just held his hand there as his father was stroking his cheek, knowing that this maybe the every last time he'll be able to see his youngest son ever again. "I love you my son." Said France as he was on his death bed. "I love you too, dad." Matthew replied. And so France fell back to sleep with a smile on his face, but then his hand went limb and begane to slowly get cold.

Matthew knew that right then and there, his father was gone and he knew that he'll never be able to come back again and never be able to see him again, and he'll never be able to get the love from his own father ever again. From that day on the hate that he had for England only grew more, knowing fully well that his father died with a broken heart. On the night of his father's death, he would cry himself to sleep and now he's cutting himself. The funeral came and went, and he was the one to leave his father's grave.

Unfortunately this means that he now has to live with England. Well at lest some good did come out of this. He was able to see his older brother, Alfred again. That was maybe the only thing that he was happy about. And this also ment that he had to go to a new school. He hope's that this school, the uperclassmen would be a fuckload nicer to him. As he was brought to his new home by Spain, they got his things out of the car, said there last goodbye's, and then Spain drove off.

After he left he found himself, holding Kumajirou in his arms and looking that his new hell hole. Did I say 'hell hole?' I meant new home. England finally came out the house with a bottle of rum, and the first thing that came out of his moth was "So, that twit finally died, hu? About bloody time!" Matthew was ready to punch him in the face after hearing him say like he was nothing to him, but he knew that wouldn't do him any good, and by the way he looked he may have been drinking a little bit before he came.

So he simpley replied with a nice fake smile on his face "Nice to see you again, mother." _Mother_...Calling that ungrateful drunk 'Mother' just killed him a little bit inside. "Oi, Alfred! Get down here now!" The Englishman yelled to his oldest. "Ya, ya! I'm coming" The Amerian yelled as he was coming down the stairs, shirtless and still in his PJ buttoms, looking like he just got up. When he got the frount door, he just stoped in the doorway and tooked a good look at his borther.

Is this really Matthew? Has he really come back? Alfred wasn't really sure, he'd been tolded by his mother many times that he'll never see he again. The Canadian put Kumajirou down and looked at the American, and he finally asked "Alfred?" It took a few moments for Alfred to also, finally ask "Matthew...? Is that REALLY you?"

"Yes its me! I'm here!" Matthew replied. After Alfred hearing his sweet little brother saying 'Yes' he went running to him, giving a grate big hug that made the two of them fall on the ground. And Alfred let out sob's of joy. "I'm so fucking glad I get to see you again! I missed you so much! I've almost started to think that you've forgotten about me!" The Amercian said as he was hugging his Canadian brother as tightly as he could.

Matthew also begane to sob with joy. "I'm so glad to! I would never forget about you!" The Canadian replied. As they started to calm, the bear claimed onto the Canadian's back and asked him "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew." The Canadian replied. "Who's he?" The bear asked his owner as he was pointting to the American. "That's Alfred" The Canadian also replied. "Mattie?" Alfred asked. "Yes?" Matt said. "Is that bear your pet?" The American asked. "Yep, Dad got him for me a mouth after you and England left." Matt said with some sorrow in his voice. "Dose it have a name?" Alfred asked. "Kumajirou." Said Matthew.

"Oi, Alfred, stop being an lazy ass and help your brother with his things! I'm going to work now!" Said England as he got into his car and drove off. "Note, when he say's going to work, he really mean's he's going to the bar and getting drunk." Alfred said as he help Mattie with his stuff. They got all of his things in his new room. The room he had now was is a bit smaller then his old room he had back at his father's place.

They sat on the bed, Kumajirou in Matthew's lap, and they just sat there and say anything. They didn't know what to talk about. But then Alfred asked "So...How's Dad doing?" Matthew still didn't say anything. He only looked down at the floor. And Alfred saw some of his tear's falling onto the floor. "Did something happen to him?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Alfred...He died." Matt said as he was puts his hands on his face. Alfred was in shock, he didn't know anything about. Alfred grabbed his bother's hand's and asked "How did he die?" Matt reply's "He was in a car crash...He was bought to the ER...He died within moments after I got there." Alfred was in tear's when Matt was done talking. Alfred hugged him and started to rock him side to side, telling him that everything is going to be alright.

They cried for a good three hours. "Well...Its getting late. We should go to bed. School starts for us tomorrow." Alfred said as he kissed his brother's forehead. "Okay. Goodnight then." Mattie replied. Alfred added before going to his own room "Oh, ya, before you go to bed, you should lock your bedroom door." "Why?" Matt asked. "Just trust me, okay?" Alfred replied as he shuts his own door and locking it.

The only thing Matthew could do is wait for what tomorrow will bring. _Will he ever be happy again? Will he make a friend? Oh, Dad I wish you were here now. I just don't know what to do now! _Matthew asked himself so many things on that night. And he knew his father had an answer. That man had an answer for everything! But how will he answer them now? He's gone and he'll never come back.

He would now have to get his answer's in a diffrerent way. But how? Now all he can do is wait, he knew he'll get all of the answer's all in good time, but for now he had to live, for his father sake. Something that he has to wait for...For the right time...For the right place...And for the right moment. All he had to do is wait...

Now for our next and last lover. He's a Prussian man of 17 named Gilbert Beilschmidt. There's nothing to much to say about him. He had a every hard life, even when he was a small boy it was hard for him. No one didn't really like or cared for him that much. The only people that loved him was his younger brother, Ludwig, and his two sister's, Gabriele and Lies. They were his only family member's he has left.

He had Old Fritz (he called him dad sometime's), but he died in a war when his youngest sister, Lies was born. After he died, Ludwig kinda became the head of the family. When he gets out of high school, he'll be going to med school, so he'll become a doctor for the sake of Lies's sickness. You see, she was born with every weak health. So when she gets sick, its every hard for her to recover from it.

Her sicknesses would become so painful, she couldn't get out of bed for mouths and mouths! She came every close to death twice! Gilbert want to become a doctor so he can save his sister from getting deathly sick (or at lest try to make it as painless as he can for her.) He would skip school just to take care of her (and stedy all of the med books he had.) Ludwig would too skip school for her (only if her sickness became really bad.)

And the times that he did go to school, he would run around the school and just being 'awesome.' And he would yell 'I'm awesome!' all threw out the school with his army of 'Gilbride's.' But then, Elizabeta (his Xe from freshman year) would hit his head with her frying pan and telling him 'Shut the fuck up, you damn bridman!' He knows she doing it from his wellbeing, but it still hurts!

He feels so lonely all the time, even when he's with family he still felt lonely. It was like as if some peace of his heart was missing, more like he thought that the other half of his soul lay's within someone eles body in a heart shaed box. He just wanted someone to hold...To kiss...To love...To have someone that he could call his own. No! All he wanted is to have that someone in his life to share it with, in life and in death.

He didn't want to be alone in the world anymore. And who know's, he might find that someone tomorrow, or maybe the next day. But neverthless, he knew that he had to wait...Just wait...To just wait to see what tomorrow will bring...

And thus, the end of the loving Prussian, Canadian Prologs. Will they find each other? Will they fall in love? All of this will be answered in good time, but for now you the reader's will just have to wait...

* * *

**Like holy shit! This prolog took me like 2 day's! I hope you guys like it ^J^ Please give me some reviews and yes before you say anything I know I cant spell! I hope you'll read the first chapter when I put it up! XD**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

Chapter 1: The First Day

Matthew woked up this morning, Kumajirou was sleeping on his chest. His mind still wondering if things will just keep changing, and if it did will be for the better or for the worse? He just didn't know anymore. His father always told him that change was a good thing in its own way. But how is this change any good? He watched his own father die, get buried, and now he has to live with someone that he _**HATE'S **_with a burning passion! And that remind's him, where is England anyway? Its not like he's worried about him, actual he didn't give a rat's ass about him, but still! He didn't hear him come home last night.

He pushed the bear off from him and went to the bathroom, took a shower to wake himself up. Alfred came in a few moments after his brother got in the shower. "Who in here?" Mattie asked. "Its just me, bro!" The American replied while he's brushing his teeth. Matt turned off the shower, dried off himself and his hair off, and rapped his towel around his hips as he got out. He went into his room and got dressed, and waking Kumajirou up. After that he went to go downstairs for some food. He went looking when he got into the kitchen. He was able to find some, but all of the food that was found went bad. "Food?" The bear asked while he was on his owner's back. "No, it looks like all of the food in this house went bad" Says the Canadian.

Alfred also came into the kitchen as he was putting his shirt on, and said "Sorry we don't have any food here. I have to go shopping after work." "You have a job?" The little brother asked. "Yep and a car." The older brother replied and added "We got to go now, we'll be late for school." "But what about England? He hasn't come home." Said Matt. "I don't know. He might be in jail or something." Said Alfred like this happenens all the time (which it did.) "Come on, lets go!" He added. Matthew replied with a simple 'Okay' and followed him to the car. They didn't really talk much on the car ride to school, there were a few thing said here and there, but not much. But Alfred was always wondering why Mattie kept calling mom 'England?' He knew that England was his real name, but still it just seemed odd to him. He didn't know why, it just did.

"Hey, Mattie can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Said Alfred. "Umm...Okay, what is it?" Matthew asked. Alfred asked "Why do you call Mom 'England' not Mom? I know that's his real name, but why? I'm sorry that's been on my mind ever since you moved in with us." Matt reply's "Well lets just say he's dead to me." "Why?" Alfred asked. Matthew continued "Do you remember the day when you left with 'Mom' for good?" "Ya." Alfred replied. Matt continued again "That was the first time I saw Dad cry. He still loved England even in death he still loved him, and all that ungrateful drunk man did was tell him that he was a unfit father, and took you, his oldest son away from him! And you know what? That was the every last time he got ever see him and you again!" He glared at his older brother as he continued some more. "He died with a broken heart, Alfred! On the day you two left us, his heart just broke in half and England probably didn't care if he did or not! And do you know what he dared to say to me when I first fucking came here? The first fucking words that came out of his damn moth was 'So...That twit finally died, hu? About bloody time!' After I heard him say that, I was so pissed I just wanted to puch him as hard as I could GOD DAMNIT!"

The two of them didn't say anything for a while after that. Alfred was the first to braek the silence by saying "Oh, sorry I asked." Matthew only looked down and said "No, no. I'm sorry, I just got mad that's all." The older brother patted Matt's shoulder and said "I understand little bro, but look on the good side! We're here!" They got out of the car, Matthew grabbing his bag with Kumajirou hanging halfway out of it. His new school looked much bigger than his old one (well from the outside at lest.) As the two brother's entered the school, Alfred found his friend's that he hasn't seen since his last school year. So he said his goodbye's to Mattie and ran off with his friend's, leaving Matthew alone. "Well, look's like we're alone again, Kumajirou." Say's Matt. "Who are you?" Kumajirou asked him. "I'm Matthew, you owner!" He replied as he was wondering the hall's, trying to find his first class.

At Gilbert's house, he would do the same old thing every morning when it was a school day. He and Ludwig would get up at 6 A.M. Ludwig would be the one making food for everyone, while Gilbert would be getting his sister's up. And giving them there med's (Gabriele and Lies were born with A.D.H.D. so the med's help them stay calm threw out the day.) And gives Lies her a small check up that he dose to her every morning to see if she's okay or not. They would come together to eat. After there done they would go brush there teeth, get dressed, and get in the car by 7 - 7:30 (Gilbert is the only one in the house that own's a car.) Lies gets dropped off at her middle school by 7:45 (this is her last middle school year.) The rest of them got to the high school by 8 (and just to let you all know that Gabriele is in her freshmen year, Ludwig is in his sophomore year, and Gilbert is in his junior year.)

When they got in, Gabriele would go find her 'BFF', Roxana Edelstein (she is the twin sister of Roderich Edelstein.) And Ludwig would be found by Feliciano as he's just walk's in, so he leave's with him. And thus leave's Gilbert alone. So he would also wonder the hall's, and maybe bother Roderich just for shit's and giggle's if he find's him.

The first bell rung and the first thing that happened to Matthew was getting ran over by the honor kids. This sent the Canadian and his bear to fall on the floor really hard. _Well this is going to be like freshmen all over again! _The Canadian thought to himself, but just then, Kumajirou came out of the bag and ran off. "Kumajirou, wait!" Matthew yelled as he was running after the bear. Gilbert was walking to his class then just out of the blue, a white bear that came out of no where, jumpped on the Prussian and hid under his shirt. _What the hell? A bear? What's a bear doing here? _Gilbert just didn't know! But at lest the bear was cute. Matthew finally found him, but he was under someone's shirt. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" The small Canadian said as he's try's to get Kumajirou from out of the man's shirt. "Oh, nein, nein, nein, its fine." The Prussian said as he got up in a 'awesome' way. _When did Alfred get a pet bear?_ Gilbert thought to himself (he thought Matthew was Alfred because they look a like.)

"But when did you get the bear, Alfred?" Gilbert asked Matthew, thinking that he was Alfred. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Alfred." The Canadian answered. "Your not? You sure look like him!" Say's Gilbert as he's fixing his shirt. "My name's Matthew, not Alfred. I'm sorry." Matt said. Gilbert knew he heard that name a few moment's ago. He finally got around to get a better look at this 'Matthew' he heard about, but when he looked at his face. He couldn't help but look into the Canadian's eye's. His eye's are a beautiful shade of violet. They were as violet as the star-filled October's night that he would see every year. The Prussian was now lost within the Canadian's eye's. "Umm...Are you okay, eh?" The Canadian boy asked with some worry in his voice. Gilbert shook his head to get himself out of the fantasy that he was in and said "I'm sorry, I guess I was spaceing out again."

"Are you sure your okay, eh?" Asked Matthew. Gilbert reply's "Ja, ja, I'm sure I'm-!" But then he realized something "Shit! We're late for class!" "I'm sorry!" Said Matt, thinking that this may have been his fault. "You don't have to be sorry birdie, you must be new here right?" Gilbert asked. "Yeah I'm am." Matt replied shyly. "Well then there's no need to be sorry. Your new and don't know where to go. So, what's your first class?" The Prussian asked. Matt grabbed a piece of paper from his poket that had his schedule on it, and then Matthew gaved him his answer "Um...10Th Grade English...With Mr. Brandt?" "Oh, cool! You have Bucky with me!" Gilbert said happly. "'Bucky?'" Matt asked."Yep. That's what we all call him." Say's Gilbert. "Oh...Um...Well then. So, where is it?" Matt asked. "Right next to us." Gilbert replied as the both of them turn to face to classroom door. "Well...Lets go in." The Prussian said he opened the door for the both of them.

As the two of them enter the classroom, Bucky slamed the book that he was reading out loud "GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! Why have you been chatting with Alfred instead of coming here? Your now an half of hour late!" He yelled at the Prussian. "Ja, ja, I know! But this is not Alfred." "He's not?" the teacher asked. "No sir, I'm Matthew." The Canadian added. "Matthew...Matthew...Matthew Williams?" Bucky asked. "Yes sir." Said Matthew. "By any chance would you happen to know Alfred F. Jones?" "Yes sir. He's my older brother." Matt replied. "Oh!...Okay, sorry about the mixup. You two look a like and I'm really bad with name's, so please forgive me if I keep calling you Alfred." Said Bucky. "Its true, he's REALLY bad with name's!" Gilbert added with a childish smirk on his face. "Oh, its okay! You'r the 2ed person that called me by my brother's name since I got here, so I'm going to wait and see how many time I get called Alfred by the end of the day." Said the Canadian. "Ah, making it into a game I see. Every good, and every smart of you my dear sir," Said Bucky and then glare's at Gilbert as he talk's again "and as for you, Beilschmidt! You don't need to start this year on a bad note like last year." "Ja, ja." Said Gilbert.

"Any who, you two take your seat's. We're reading 'The Tale of Two Cities.'" Bucky said as he's handing Matt a book, and throw's the other at Gilbert's head in a playful way. "Ow! Bucky! What was that for?" Gilbert yelled as he's rubbing the spot on his head that got hit. "You were late on the first day my dear boy." Bucky said with a childish smile on his face and added "Now shut up and let me read...No, wait! First let's give Al...Matthew a little fill in on the story so far." He added. "Now we're in the middle of page 15." Bucky said after giving Matt the fill in. The teacher began to read, and lets just say when he read's book's out loud he **really **get's into it. I mean he would start using French and English accent's like there's no tomorrow, and some time's the French accent would turn into a Russian accent. Gilbert would be the first one to be a smartass and say 'Hey, look! The french have Russian accent's!' and Bucky would throw something back like 'And your a tool now shut up and let me read!' With a shit eatting grin. This was odd for the Canadian, but he knew he would get use to this as the school year gose on (some how.)


	3. Chapter 2: The First Friendship is Born

Chapter 2: The First Friendship is Born

The bell rung again for the 2ed class to start. "So?" Gilbert asked Matt "What do you have now?" The Prussian asked. Matthew look's at his schedule, and say's "Human Bio with Mr. Adams." "Look's like your with me again." Said Gilbert. "Oh...And where is that?" Asked Matt. "In room 205, come lets go." Said Gilbert as the two of them walk out of the room. "No homework!" Bucky yelled as they went out the door. "Bucky seems like a odd man." The Canadian said. "Ja, I know. You'll get use to it, trust me it took me a bit before I did, but once you get to know him, he can be a fun guy." Say's Gilbert as they enter room 205. "Hey! I didn't know I had Alfred this year!" Said Mr. Adams. "I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm not Alfred." Say's Matthew. "Oh! If your not Alfred then who are you?" The teacher asked. "I'm Matthew, sir." The Canadian replied. "Wow really? You sure do look a lot like him! He must be your brother or something." Mr. Adams said. Matt reply's "He's my older brother. And I've been getting that a lot this morning." "Ah, no wonder I got you two mixed up! Sorry about that, I'll make sure it wont happen again. But look on the good side!" Said Mr. Adams as he gose and stand's on one of the table's and yelled to the whole class "I GOT ME SOME NEW SHOES!" He move's his feet like crazy to show them off. "Nice," Said Gilbert "but I think your fish is trying to commit suicide again." The Prussian added as he point's to the bowl with a fish trying to jump out. "Poor thing, I should get it some friend's." Mr. Adams said as he walk's up and put's the cover on the bowl (the cover had some hole's in it of course.) The fish stopped after the cover was put on.

Matthew knew how the fish felt, be so lonely with out a friend in the world to be with. Seeing all of the people have fun together while it just swam around in that bowl all day, every day. He would to try killing himself if he was that fish, no one should never be that lonely in there life! Gilbert after a few moment's noticed that Matt was spaceing out with a sad look on his face. "Hey, birdie? Are you alright?" Gilbert asked worriedly. "Hmm...?" The Canadian looks at Gilbert and added "Oh, ya, I'm fine." "Are you sure?" Gilbert asked. "Ya, I'm sure I'm fine." Matt replied. "Well okay, if you say so. But if you need someone to talk to you can alway's come to me or Rocky." Say's Gilbert. "'Rocky?'" Asked Matt. "Ja! Rocky! What a grate man, he helped me go threw a lot during my first year here." Gilbert said. "Cool, alright, thank's Gilbert?" Matt asked, he couldn't really remember his name. "Any time birdie, and how did you know my name?" Asked Gilbert. "You know, Bucky kinda yelled your name when we walked in." Matt replied. "Oh...Right...I knew that!" Said Gilbert as he blushed a little. "Alright little childen's! Take your seat's and let's start class!" Said Mr. Adams, and so they did. Matthew and Gilbert seat at the same table. The class came and went and, the bell ring's again.

"Okay now I have PE." Say's Matthew. "With Webber?" Gilbert asked. "Ya, how did you know?" Asked the Canadian. "Because I have him now too." Replied Gilbert as they walk to the Gym and he added "Oh, just to tell you, he can be a bit bet happy." "Okay, thanks." Said Matt as they got in the Gym. Mr. Webber comes to them and say's "Hey, Alfred! How's it going?" "Sorry, I'm not Alfred sir. I'm Matthew." Say's Matthew. "Matthew...Matthew...Oh! You must be Alfred's younger brother then, right?" Webber asked. "Um..Ya, how did you know that, sir?" The Canadian asked. "He came in here and told me everything!" Webber replied and added "Come, class starts now." So they joined the rest of the class and Webber told them how the year is going to look. "So, just for the hell of it! You all see these hockey puck's that are on the floor, right?" Webber asked the class and they all nod yes. "Good! Now to start the first day off. I'm willing to give $100 to the first person that can get all the puck's past me and in the net. So, who want's to go first? How about you, Mattie? Do you want to go first?" The teacher asked Matthew first.

"Umm...Okay, eh." Matt answered as Webber hand's him a hockey stick. Webber run's over to the net and ask's "You know how to use it, right?" "Right!" Matt replied. "Okay! Ready when you are, kiddo!" Mr. Webber yelled. Mattie goes to the closet puck, then he take's a few moment's to find all of the weak point's that the teacher has. After finding them all, he start's hitting them one by one. Leaving huge, long mark's on the floor. The Canadian was hitting them so fast, Mr. Webber couldn't keep up with it! But then, there was only one left. Matthew went up to the puck, planing on how to get it past him and then it came to him! He would make the puck go to the top-right-hand corner of the net! He ran to the puck as fast as he could, tilting the stick at a slite angle and hit that motherfucker in to air! Sending it flying, almost hitting Mr. Webber's head and getting the puck to hit where he want it to! And before everyone knew, all the puck got in the net and pasted Mr. Webber.

"Wow! Birdie!...That was AWESOME! That was more awesome then me!" Gilbert said. "While I'll be damned! Look's like I owe you $100." Said Webber. Everyone was like YAY, then got borde and went back doing whatever they were doing. Then Webber added "Wow!...Your the first to get them all past me!" "Its true!" Gilbert also added. And so Mr. Webber gave him the money as the bell rung again "Now don't go and spent it all!" He said. "Okay, I'll try not too." Mattie replied as he walk's out the door with Gilbert. "So...What now?" Gilbert asked. "A Lunch?" Matt replied, not really sure if that was right. "Okay, You hungry now?" The Prussian asked. Come to think of it, the Canadian hasn't eaten anything all day. "Just a little bit." Say's Matthew. "Well, lets go then." Gilbert said as they go to the lunch room, and get something to eat. "You don't talk much, do you?" Gilbert asked, he was starting to like the little Canadian. So he thought that this was a good time to get to know him a little better. Matthew blushed a bit and replied, "No, not really. Why? Dose that bother you?" Gilbert also blushed a bit and said "Oh, nein, nein, not at all. I was just wondering."

"Oh, okay." Said Matthew and added "I'm sorry I don't talk much. Its just that no one hasn't really noticed me." "Not even your friend's?" Gilbert asked. "I don't have any." Say's Matt as he look's down and having Kumajirou coming out of the bag and sit on his owner's lap as Matt added, "The only person that really ever noticed me was my father before he..." He didn't want to say those word's 'he died.' "What happend to him?" Asked Gilbert. It took Matthew a while to say something, but then he finaly gave his reply "He died." Gilbert's eye's widened from hearing this. But he know's how Matt feel's, Gilbert also lost a man that was like a father to him. "How did he die? You really don't have to tell me if you don't want. I fully understand if you don't want to." Said Gilbert. Matthew looked up at Gilbert's face. Gilbert's heart just droped, Matt was on the verge of tear's. "He got in a car crash...I couldn't do anything...His last word's where 'I love you.'" He lets out a tear "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry like this, its just...Its just." Matthew was on full on sobbing. Gilbert huged Matt and said "I souldn't have asked! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Matthew whiped some of his tear's off his face and said "Its not you, its me! I've been like this after he died!" As Matt huged him back.

"How long has he been dead?" Asked Gilbert. "Two day's." Say's Matt as he still sobbed in the Prussian chest. "So sorry to hear that. I do know how you feel." Said Gilbert as he huged him tighter. "Really?" Matthew asked as he looked up. "Ja, my dad...Well he really wasn't my dad. He was like a father to me. I never met my real father, so anyway. He died in a war after my youngest sister was born." The Prussian said, trying not to cry. "So you live with your mother?" Matthew asked. "Nein, she got deathly ill and died a few day after she was born. So its just been me, my bruder, and my two sister's." Gilbert replied. "I see...Sorry about that." Say's Matt as he looked down again. He saw that the Prussia had some tear's formming in the corner's of his beautiful red eye's. "So, what about you? Who do you live with?" Gilbert asked. "With my older brother and my mother." Matthew replied. "What's it like having a mom?" Asked Gilbert. Its been a very long time since she died, so he forgot what it was like to have a mother. "He's been out my life for 10 year' ... Let's just say he's dead to me...He's been dead to me of a long time now." Say's Matthew. _Wait.. What...? Did he say 'he?'_ Gilbert asked himself then asked "Wait...So your mom is a man?" "Yep." The Canadian replied and added "A man gave birth to me and Alferd." Gilbert's jaw droped "Wow...That must have been odd." He said. "Well I wouldn't really know, that drunk asshole took my brother away and called my father an 'unfit father' and told him to die and go to Hell!"

"Oh...I see." Said Gilbert, he didn't know what to say at that. Matthew started crying again. Gilbert didn't know what to do, so he just let him cry and huged him tighter. But then some of his Gilbird's came flying in and landing on the Prussian. There was a small female Gilbird that was in the bunch. She was cute thing that was pale, almost white. Gilbert noticed that they came. The Gilbird's didn't know the Canadian that he was hugging, so they all just stay together. But she was the first to go up to the Canadian. Gilbert was watching her closely, she was the shyest one in the bunch. This was the first time that she had ever just gone up to someone like that. She first land's on the Canadian's head. Matthew didn't noticed, he just keeped crying. Just then, she went to the Canadian's neck and started to snugl with it. By her doing this made the Canadian giggle. She found his tickle spot. "Stop it!" The Canadian said as he was still giggling from being tickled by her. Gilbert was just so amazed by this, she would just fly off when a human came up to her. But this was the every first time that she warmed up to someone like that. And then one by one, the Gilbird's started to copy her. "Stop it I said!" Matt yelled as he was now laughing from being tickled so much. And now Kumajirou thought that this was a good time to ask the Prussian "Are you from Hell?"

"Uh... What?" That was the only thing that Gilbert said. "Kumajirou! Don't be so rude!" Matthew yelled as he was still laughing and getting tickled by the Gilbird's. Gilbert now just noticed that Matthew was now on the floor. "Alright, that's enough tickling for one day!" Say's Gilbert, and as soon as he said that, they all stoped and went back Gilbert...Well...All but the small, pale female. She just made herself at home on top of Mattie's head and fell asleep. Matt got up in a way that the small one didn't fall off from his head and asked "Are those your bird's?" Gilbert had to think about it for a bit, then he said "Not really. They been around me since I was 3 or 4. I don't know why, they just have." Matt noded lightly and said "I see...There cute!" Gilbert noded in agreement and said "But I'm really amazed by you, Matthew." "Me? Amazing? I don't think so. Your talking to me! The kid that never get's noticed!" Say's the Canadian. "Well you must be one special 'kid' then!" The Prussian said. "What make's me so special?" Mattie asked. Gilbert sighed and said "You know that Gilbird that's sleeping on your head right?" Matthew noded yes lightly and thus, Gilbert being's to talk again "She would never go up to someone like that! You see, she's really scared of human's. So when someone came up to her she would just fly off as fast as she can. But this was the every first time that she ever done this! Birdie, your amazing because your the first human that she ever befriended!... Well beside's me, but you know what I mean."

"R-r-really?" Asked Matt. "Ja." Gilbert replied. _Me? Amazing? No one has never called me 'amazing' before! _This was ture, no one ever called or thought that Matthew was 'amazing!' This was verey new to the Canadian. So Mattie blushed and said "T-thank you. Your the first to call me that." Gilbert just put on a nice big grin and said "But Matthew! You are! I mean it take's a lot for the Gilbird's just to warm up to someone! And they just came up and loved you after a few moment's when she came up to you!" Gilbert grabed his shoulder's, looked him in the eye and said "You are amazing, Matthew! Don't let anyone tell you differenet! Got it?" The Canadian noded yes. Gilert also added "And the truth is I don't really have anyone to call a friend to. I was the kid that no one liked. So I was wondering...If you want to be my friend?" "I would love to be your friend, Gilbert!" Matt said. For the frist time in his 2 sadest day's in his life, he felt like that he was wanted again! The Canadian huged him. As soon as he huged him, the Gilbird's went to the Canadian and rested on his head and shoulder's (The one's that where on his head made sure that the little one wasn't going to fall off). _He said 'yes?' Well now I guess ludwig was wrong! Kesese~! Pff~! He said I couldn't make any friend's! He's just saying that because he can't get any awesome friend's like Mattie! _The Prussian thought to himself. Matthew was now on cloud 9! He now has a friend! "Thank you." Matt said.

"For what?" Gilbert asked. Mattie replied "For being so nice to me. Your the frist person that's ever been this nice to me like this." "Really?" The Prussian asked. "Yep!" Matthew replied. This made Gilbert blush and said "Well then...Your welcome." The female now just woked up from her short nap. She wanted to go back to Gilbert. So she began to fly, all thou she didn't stay in the air for long. She was still to tired, so she began to fall. Luckly Matthew caught her just before she hit's the tabel. "Is she okay?" The Canadian asked with some worry. "Ja, she fine. She just tired herself out, that's all." Said Gilbert as he was stroking her soft feather's. "Is there something wrong with her?" Matt asked, he was really worried about the poor thing. She just fell out of the air! (By the time this happened, most of the Gilbird's got borde thus left and the one's that did stay just went back to Gilbert). "Well you see. She hatched a bit to early, so she easily gets tired. So I just let her sleep as much as she want's." Say's Gilbert. She made a chirp and started to snugle with the Canadian's thumb. "Is that why she's so small?" Matthew asked as he was stroking her with his thumb. "Ja, and because of her size doing simple things seem's to be hard for her." Gilbert replied. "Should she be at home then?" Matt asked. "If she want's to be, its good for her to try to do things with the other's. Its not the fact that she cant, she just gets tired easily." Gilbert replied and asked "So, do you want to see the rest of the school?" "Okay, eh." Said Matthew, so Gilbert showed him the rest of the school.

After Gilbert was done showing Mattie the school, they just romed the hall's, talking about the most randomest thing's and just having a grate time. Then all of the sudden someone came up behind Gilbert, hit him on his head and yelled "Bruder what the hell are you doing? Are your really skipping class on the first day? And what the fuck are you doing with Alfred? I thought you hated him!" "Ow! Like what the fuck was that for, Gabriele!" Yelled Gilbert as he was rubbing his head. Matthew looked behind him to see who hit Gilbert. The person that had hit him was a woman, she looked a lot like Gilbert. She had white hair like Gilbert's, but it was a lot longer. And she had the same red eye's, but she had a scar on her right cheek. "Just answer me!" She yelled again. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm not Alfred." Say's Matthew. "O'really?" She said. "Ya'really, my name's Matthew." He replied. She looked that the Canadian for a few moment's and finally said "I want proof then 'Matthew.'" "Your 'proof' is coming right for us in a wheelchair...AND MOVE!" Gilbert yelled as he grabbed there arm's and pulled them out of the way before they got rang over. And in no time at all, Alfred came passing by. "Hi Mattie! Bye Mattie!" He yelled as he went passed him. Then two other people came flying by, they were also in wheelchair's. Then a Japaneses man came running after them, he only stopped to bow at them and said "I'm so sorry about that! I'll make sure it won't happen again!" Then he went back to running after them again.

"Are you okay, sis?" Gilbert asked as he was making sure that she was okay. "Ja, I'm fine!" She replied. "Okay, just make sure you look both ways before entering a wing and or hall way, okay?" He asked. "I'm not two numb nutt's!" She snapped back. "Gilbert is she your sister?" Matthew asked. "Ja, this is my 2ed youngest sister, Gabriele." Say's Gilbert and added "Sis, this is my friend MATTHEW not ALFRED!" "Okay, okay I get it! He's not Alfred!" She snap's back at him. "Please forgive her. She can be a bitch sometimes." Say's Gilbert. "And he can be a jackass!" Gabriele added. "Really woman?" Gilbert snaped back. "Yep!" She replied with a nice lovely grin. But just then, some other woman came. She had brown hair that had a little purple tint to it. She grabbed Gabriele by the collar of her shirt. "The teacher want's you now!" She said as she's gragging Gabriele. "I can't breathe!" Gabriele yelled. "You can breathe when we get back to our class room!" Say's the woman that is dragging her. "Umm...Who was that?" Matt asked. "That's Roxana Edelstein." Gilbert replied and asked "Do you want to go outside?" "Okay." The Canadian said. And so, they went outside.


	4. Chapter 3: The Old Clearing

Chapter 3: The Old Clearing

The both of them got outside, and Gilbert showed Matthew around the school ground's."Wow...!" Said Matt "This school is really big!" "Ja, I know." Say's Gilbert. "And the damn school just keep's getting bigger!" He added."Bigger? How?" Asked Matt. "The school bey's the land from other people that live around here. If they say 'no' then the school force's them out." Gilbert said with some anger in his voice. "Wow, really?" Matt asked. "Ja!" Said Gilbert. "What need is there to have so much land? And why would the school force people out of there home's?" The Canadian said. "I don't know, but the only thing I know is that I won't let them get the Clearing!" The Prussian replied. "The Clearing?" Mattie asked. "Ja, The Clearing! Come I'll show you! Its just pasted the wood's!" Gilbert said as he grab's Matthew's hand and start's walking in the wood's "I made a little pathway to it." He added. "Dose the school know about it?" The Canadian asked. "I really hope not!" The Prussian replied. Gilbert moved some branch's out of the way and they finally enter The Clearing. As soon as Matthew entered, his eye's widened. It was really amazing to see. He never seen anything like it before! The way the sun hit's the golden grass like that, it was just so beautiful and amazing. "I bet you never seen anything like this before, hu?" Said Gilbert. "Never in my life!" Said Matt. "Ja, I use to live here." The Prussia said. "Really?" Said Matt. "Yep." Gilbert replied.

Kumajirou got out of the Canadian's backpack and started to walk around the place. Then the small female Gilbird woke up and started to fly. She alway's liked coming here with Gilbert. She landed on Kumajirou's head, then he would try to catch her, but she moved before he got the chance. As she went in the air, he would start to chace her and jumping up to grab her. She would go on his head again, and he would try to grab her again. And they kept doing the same thing over and over again. "Well it look's like thoues two are getting along just fine." Said Gilbert as he place's his hand on the Canadian's shoulder. "I guess so." Mattie said "Its kinda cute, eh?" He added. Gilbert looked for a bit then said "Ja, I guess so." The two of them just watched Kumajirou and the Gilbird play. Gilbert grabbed his phone from his backpack to see what time it was then he said "We should get going now Birdie. Its 5 minutes before 3." "Okay, eh." The Canadian said and yelled to Kumajirou "Kuma, its time to go!" Kumajirou ran to Mattie and the Gilbird came and rested on the Canadian's shoulder. Matthew went on his knee's taking off his backpack and help the bear in. After Mattie got up, he saw some woman that was at lest 10 or 20 feet a way. She looked like she was same age as him. She had a white sun dress on, her hair was long and also white, but it had some blonde streak's. And her eye's where just out of this world! The outer part of her eye's where violet, but it was red in the middle. And she had this angel like glow to her. Then she said something, her lip's moved but nothing seemed to came out. But Matthew was able to read her lip's. She said 'Mama.' _Did she just call me 'Mama?'_ He just didn't know, the only thing he knew was that she said 'Mama.'

"You coming, Birdie?" Gilbert yelled. Matthew turned around and said "Sorry, I'm coming!" He turned back to the Clearing again and she was gone! _Where did she go?_ He asked himself. So he only just sighed to himself and started headding back to the wood's with Gilbert. As they where walking back to the school ground's, Kumajirou hread something in one of the tree's. The bear heard a voice, it almost sounded like a girls voice. Whatever it was, Kumajirou wanted to know where that voice was coming from, and he wanted to know now! So he jumped out of the backpack and ran to the tree that he was hearing the voice from. Matthew noticed that his bear got out a few moment's later. "Kumajirou! Wait!" The Canadian as he was going after Kumajirou. "Where are you going, Birdie?" Gilbert asked as he's catching up with Mattie. "Kumajioru ran off!" The Canadian replied. They finally got to Kumajirou, but the bear was already 4/5th up this really huge tree. And before they knew it, Kumajirou got so high up, he couldn't be seen anymore. "So...Dose he alway's run off like that?" Gilbert asked. "Only when he heard something." Matthew replied as he's looking up, then a voice came from the tree and the voice asked "Aw, what a cute bear! What's your name?" "Kumajirou." The bear replied. As soon as Gilbert heard that voice he knew who it was. It was he youngest sister, Lies. Gilbert steped up to the tree and yelled "Lies Berlin Beilschmidt! Get down NOW!" "Nein!" She replied. "Now! Lies!" Gilbert yelled again. "I said nein! Now go way!" She yelled. "Orte herunterkommen?" Gilbert asked nicely. "Umm... Maybe." She replied.

But just then, Gilbert heard a on-coming Feliciano. The small Italian came running past Gilbert and Matthew and he was yelling "I don't want to do this anymore!" A few moment's later Ludwig came running by, but then he stopped near Gilbert. "Are you alright, bruder?" Gilbert asked as he's walking up to Ludwig. "Ja, I'm fine!" Ludwig said as he was pantting. "So what's up with Feli?" Gilbert asked. "He didn't want to do anymore lap's" Ludwig replied and asked "What are you doing here with Alfred anyway?" Glibert reply's "Well one, that's not Alfred, he's Matthew. And two, Lies ran off from school again." "Again?" Mattie asked. "Ja, she alway's dose this." Gilbert replied. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Ludwig yelled. "Unfortunately no, she's up in a tree behind me and Matthew." Said Gilbert. Ludwig came up to the tree, then yelled "LIES GET DOWN HERE NOW!" "Nein! Who's here?" She asked sounding like she's about to cry. "Relax sweetie, its just me, Ludwig, and Matthew." Said Gilbert. "Matthew?" She asked. "Umm, ya. Bonjour." Mattie replied shyly. She didn't say anything for a few moment's, but then she asked "Is he French?" "Umm...Umm...Umm..." Gilbert didn't know, he never thought to asked Mattie. He turned to face Matt and asked "Are you French, Birdie?" Matthew looked at Gilbert and said "No, I'm Canadian." Gilbert looked up the tree again and said "He's Canadian!" "Umm... Well..." She said. "Places?" Gilbert asked. "Well...Okay, I'm coming down now." She said as she claimed down the tree. She finally got down from the tree and Matthew was able to get a good look at her. She looked almost like Ludwig, but she had really big boobs and she had a huge scare across her face. Kumajirou came down a few moment's later.

Lies went to Ludwig and she clinged on his arm, and went behind him. And he looked down at her. "Why did you ran off from school?" Ludwig asked her but she didn't answer she only just looked down. "Hat jemand versuchen, dich zu berühren?" Ludwig asked her again. She didn't answer him that time ether. She only clinged on him tighter. "Gilbert, what did he say?" Matthew asked Gilbert. "Oh, he just asked her if anyone touched her. She sometimes answer's better if we ask her in German." Gilbert replied. "So your all German?" Mattie asked. "Ja." Gilbert replied. "Umm...Sorry for yelling at you, Lies." Ludwig said to her. She still didn't say anything but she began to whimper a bit. Gilbert went up to her and asked her "School already ended, so do you want to go home now?" She noded yes then her, Ludwug, Gilbert, and Matthew walked to the parking lot. When they got to the parking lot, Lies and Ludwig got in Gilbert's car. And Gabriele came running in the car. "So Birdie, do you have a phone?" Asked Gilbert. "Yeah, I do." Mattie replied. Gilbert went in his backpack, grabed a pen and some paper and wrote down his number "Here...Its my phone number." He said as he hand's Matt his number. And so, Matthew gave Gilbert his number as well. "So I'll call or text you later, okay?" Gilbert said. "Okay, eh." Matthew replied. Then Alfred came and stopping next to Matthew in his car (and almost running over Gilbert). "Let's go home Mattie~!" The American yelled. Matthew said his good bye's to Gilbert as he got in the car, and then Alfred drove off. _That American arschloch almost ran over awesome! _Gilbert thought to himself. He was mad about it at first but then he just droped it, went in his car and drove his sibling's home.


	5. Chapter 4: After School With Mattie

Chpater 4: After School With Mattie

"So... How was your first day here?" Alfred asked.

"It was grate." Matthew replied.

"Who are your teachers?" The American is wanting to know. Too see if he had better teachers then him.

"Umm..." The Candian had to think about it. He was still amazed at the fact that he actually made a friend today! "I have Mr. Bra... Bucky, Mr. Adams, and Mr. Webber." Mattie stopped himself to see Alfred having a sad puppie-dog face on.

"Lucky you!" Alfred exclaimed. "You got MOST of the good teacher!"

"I'm sorry?" Matt said in a confused way. "Don't be sorry bro! I'm just sad because all of the teachers I got are from Hell!" Said the sad American. But then he cheerded right back up and asked "So did you make any new friends today?" Mattie looked at his older brother with a warm smlie on his face and said, "Yeah I did."

"Oh, goodie~!" The American exclaimed. "Who is it? TELL ME!... I must know~!"

"Gilbert."

As soon as Alfred heard that name time just stopped for him. "I'm sorry. Did you say Gilbert?"

"Yep." Mattie replied with a confused look on his face.

"White hair, red eye's Gilbert?"

"Umm... Yeah."

"Oh, Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed, "I only leave you for a few hours and your already making friends with the wrong people!"

"What? What's wrong with Gilbert?" Matt asked with some slit anger in his voice. "Something about him just creeps me out." Just thinking about him makes Alfred shiver a bit. "Well he's been nice to me!" The Canadian said. Alfred looked at him like he was crazy, "But he's SO annoying!"

"I don't think he's annoying!"

"And his birds... There ALWAYS with him!"

"I think his Gilbirds are cute, and one of them just loves me~!"

Alfred just went back to looking at the road. He just had a hard time understanding why Mattie befriended that wierd-ass albion German in the first place! "Well... If he starts doing anything freaky then just stay away from him."

"Freaky?" Matthew said confusely. Alfred didn't answer him. They stayed silent for the rest of the car ride. When they got home, the two of them got out of the car and Alfred was the one that had to unlock to door. When he opened the door they found there mother pasted out on the kitchen floor. "Umm... Alfred?" Mattie asked blankly.

"Ya bro?"

"Should we move him?"

"Nuh! Just step over him." Alfred said as he steps over his mother. He looks back at Matthew and tells him, "And don't worry about him, this happenes all the time. This usually means that he didn't end up in jail again. Witch is good for me because I'm always the one that has to bail him out. But for now... Lets play video games~!" Matthew also steps over his mother, "But should we do our homework first?" He asked as he puts backpack down and takes out Kumajirou. "Nuh, dude~! Fuck homework! We need to do some brotherly bondding~!" Said the American as he drags Mattie to his bedroom. When Matthew got into Alfred's room he already noticed one thing. It was a mess! Cans and clothes were every where and his bed was unmade! "Come! Sit!" Alfred said as he makes room for his brother to sit next to him. So the Candian sat in the spot that he was told to sit. Alfred hands him a wii remote and a streeing wheel, "You played Mario Kart before right?"

"Of course I have~!" Mattie said as he puts the remote in the wheel. "Well okay then~!" Alfred said as he noticed's that the start menu came up. He clicks on his profile, then clicks on '2 player mode', then clicks on 'team race.' And then all of the playable characters comes up. Alfred picks King Kong and Matthew picks Bowser, then they had to there team colors. Alfred picked blue and Mattie picked red. "Oh, I see how it is little bro! Then is this war~! Alfred said in a serious yet playful way. Matthew only smiled and giggleded. "So now your laughing at me?! Oh! OH! ITS SO ON NOW~!" Said Alfred as he as also giggling with him. "Okay have fun losing to me~!" Matthew said in a childish way. "Oh, please. Me? Losing to you? HA! I never loss~!" Alfred said.

"That's funny of you to say because, I also never loss~!"

"We'll see about that."

"Indeed we will, older brother of mine~!"

The final countdown comes up, Alfred and Matthew are ready to start. As soon as the green light came up, all the karts were off. Alfred already got in first place and Matthew was in 6th, but he was slowly catching up. Mattie hits one of the boxes, he got a red shell. So he send's it forward to Alfred. And to his luck, it hits him, making Alfred's kart do a backflip and that made him stop for a few moments. And thus some karts pasted him, and before he knew it Mattie was in 3ed place and moving on to first. Then Alfred's kart started to move again. "Aw! That was SO not nice of you bro!" Alfred said pouting. "Love you~!" Mattie said as he hits anther box, and he got 3 mushrooms. "Ya right." The American said. "Oh, muffin! You'll live." Matt said in a baby like voice. Alfred hits a box a few moments later, and he gets a blue winged shell, "Oh, I know I will, but I don't know about you my dear little bother~!" Alfred send's the shell to the Canadian. The shell goes over Mattie and he does not want to get hit. He tried to move the kart from side to side, but that didn't work! The shell just kept following him! And just as the shell is about to hit him, he used on of his mushroom's and making him go a bit faster. And he just barely missed it by a hair!

"How the hell did you not get hit by that?!" Alfred cried.

"I don't know! I thought that wasn't gonna work!" Said Matthew. He was amazed, that **actually **worked!

"Well shit man! That was good."

"Thank you, sir~!"

"Your alright boy... Your alright." Alfred said as he pats Matthew's shoulder's. "Thanks and I just got first place~!" Said Mattie with a smirk on his face. "What? PFFF~! No you didn't!" The American said as he looks back at the screen, "You did! You little shit!"

"I told you so~!"

Alfred stands up and yelled, "How dare you sir! Your no brother of mine! I call a remach!"

"So that I can win again? Okay I would love to have a remach with you~!" Mattie said as he sit there and wait's for Alfred to click on 'Next Race.' A few moments pasted and Alfred was wondering why Matthew wasn't doing anything, "Bro, like why arn't you doing anything?" He asked. " Well I can't do anything!" The Candian replied.

"Well why not?"

"You have the player one remote!"

Alfred looks at his remote and see's that only one light on it was on. "Oh... Right... I knew that!" He said blankly as he sat back down and clicked on 'Next Race.' They played for a good 4 hours, Mattie won most of the race's. (Matt would let Alfred win some times, but only because he felt sorry for him.) Alfred checked his phone to see what time it was. The phone read 7 P.M. "Oh, shit! I have to go now! I'm going to be late again!" He yelled as he changes into his work shirt, grabs his key's, runs out the door, and drives off. And thus, Matthew was left all alone in his brothers room.

"Well... That was fun while it lasted." The Canadian said. Kumajirou was asleep this whole time on Alfred's bed. He goes and picks the bear up and brings him to his room. Then he went downstares to get his backpack, but unfortunately for him he ran into his mother.

"Hello sweetie." The mother said.

"Hi mom." Matthew replied. And once again a little part of him just died and turned into nothing.

"So... How was your first day?" His mother asked as he runs his fingers threw his sons hair.

"It was fun." _Please stop touching me! Please stop touching me! Please stop touching me! _That was the only thing that was going threw the Canadian mind. Every moment that part with his mom **TOUCHING **him feels like his head was burning! His mother had stopped touching him. The Englishman goes and graps a bottle of rum and asks, "Did you make any new friends today?"

"Yeah..." The Canadian said.

"How many?"

"One..."

"Oh... Well I guess that's better than nothing I suppose." England said as he kissed his sons forehead. Matthew only gaved off a small eye twich. Thankfuly his mother didn't noticed, he just grabbed his car key's and said, "Love you son." Then he left. _Thank motherfucking God! _He's really happy that England's gone for a few hours. _Now I came down here for something, but what was it? _He thinks over it for a bit, but then he remembered. He came down here to get his backpack. He get's his backpack to do some homework, but then he also remembered that he didn't get any homework to do tonight. Well since the Canadian is already down here he gose and gets some pop tarts then he gose looking around his new home a bit more. The only rooms that he's been in was his own room, Alfred's room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. So he gose in the livingroom first. The first thing that he notice's is a really huge TV. He and his father would have killed to get a TV that nice and hugs. They had a box for a TV! And it looks like they hardly watched anything with it, guessing by the amount of dust that's on the TV and the remote. But nevertheless he moves on to a different room. He finds a room with its door open just a crack. He looks in it, he guesses by the smell of rum and hangovers and maybe a hint of sex that this room must his mothers. Its too dark in there to see anything so he stop looking in there and moves on. He really dosen't want to go in there anyway. For a few reasons. One, he dosen't want to come out of there smelling like hangovers and sex. And two, if his mother comes home and sees him in his room, he might get mad at him and beat the living shit out of him. So he goes outside and looks around a bit. There's not much here, there's some woods, but he's gonna wait till daylight comes, he might get lost in there in the dark... Or going in there alone for that matter. And it doesn't really help that he played too much _Slender _for his own good.

And so Mattie goes back into his room and lay's on him bed, now borde out of his mind and starts eating the pop tarts that he got from the kitchen. After eating the pop tarts he felt like drawing, so he goes to his desk, graps some paper, and starts drawing that girl he saw earlier at the Clearing. He starts on the outline of her body. Then he color's in her skin and hair. Then finally he got to her eye's. He was half way done with one eye and his phone rings. So Matthew goes check to see what it was and who's it from. Its from Gilbert, so he open's it.

_Gilbert: Hi birdie!_

_Matthew: Hello._

_Gilbert: So, what are you doing?_

_Matthew: Drawing._

_Gilbert: Drawing what?_

_Matthew: This girl I saw earlier at the Clearing._

_Gilbert: Really? What did she look like?_

_Matthew: Well... She had a white dress on and her hair was also white, but it had some blonde streak's in it. And her eye's are just amazing!_

_Gilbert: Really? What did they look like?_

_Matthew: They were violet on the outter part, but as it goes down the middle there red._

_Gilbert: So your saying that the outter part of here eye's are violet and the inner part is red?_

_Matthew: Oui!_

_Gilbert: ?_

_Matthew: That's French for "Yes."_

_Gilbert: Oh... Ok. So are you done with her yet?_

_Matthew: Almost. I just have to color in her eye's._

_Gilbert: Can you send me a pic of it after your done?_

_Matthew: Oui._

_Gilbert: Danks_

_Matthew: ?_

_Gilbert: Its German for "Thanks."_

_Matthew: Oh... Then your welcome._

_Gilbert: Ugh! BRB! My sister's are yelling about fuck-know's-what._

_Matthew: Ok._

Whlie Gilbert is gone for a few moments, Mattie goes back coloring her eye's. A half an hour later he's finally done with her. So he takes a photo of the drawing and send's it to Gilbert. Now he just sitting a his desk, waiting for Gilbert's reply. 10 minutes later Gilbert finally reply's.

_Gilbert: Wow bridie! This is amazing! You did a good job on her!_

_Matthew: Really?... Danks! ^_^_

_Gilbert: Np bridie!_

_Matthew: So what were your sister's yelling about anyway?_

_Gilbert: Oh, they were reading this webcomic called "Homestuck."_

_Matthew: "Homestuck?" What's it about?_

_Gilbert: Its about these kid's that enter this game that doom's the world and... I don't even know anymore!_

_Matthew: Oh... Ok then... So what made them yell so much?_

_Gilbert: Well Lies fav troll, Equius gets killed with his own broken bow by this other troll. His name was Gamzee I think, but anyway. Then her and Gabriele's second fav troll, Nepeta also gets killed by him right after Equius._

_Matthew: Wow... 0_0_

_Gilbert: Ja... I know. 0_0_

_Matthew: Well I'm getting pretty tierd._

_Gilbert: Ja, me too._

_Matthew: So how about we call it a night and get some sleep?_

_Gilbert: Sound's good to me._

_Matthew: Ok... Good night._

_Gilbert: Night! See you tomorrow!_

_Matthew: Yep! ^_^_

Well then... This day didn't turn out as bad as Matthew first though. But nevertheless the Canadian is pretty tierd. So he changes into his PJ's and goes to bed. As Mattie lay's down, Kumajirou gets on the bed, got under the covers and rested his head on his owner's chuest, and thus fell right to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: After School With Gilbert

Chapter 5: After School With Gilbert

During the ride home Ludwig was still wondering why Lies ran off from school. "Lies now tell me, why did you run off from school?" He asked as he looked behinde his seat. Lies only looked away. "Answer me!" He demand. "Ja why don't you tell us?" Gabriele asked with a shit eating grin on her face. "Oh fuck off you bitch!" Lies snapped back as she looks out the window.

"Well fuck you too, you dumb cunt-!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Ludwig yelled. Gabriele only crossed her arms and pouted.

"You know bruder yelling at her dosen't really help." Says Gilbert. Ludwig nodded lightly.

"Ja, ja, I know." Says Ludwig then he askes Lies, "Will you tell me when we get home?" Lies nodded as she still looks out her window. A few minutes later, they got home. Gabriele was the first to get out of the car. Then she's run's up to the door and start's scraching at it like a cat. Ludwig only just did a facepalm while Lies kinda stayed cloes to him. Gilbert came to the door with the house key's. But Gabriele was in the way, so he pushes her and unlocks the door. "OI!" She yelled.

"You were in my way."

With that being said everyone goes in, Lies gose in her bed room with Ludwig and Gabriele just goes in her own room. Gilbert just goes in the kitchen and snacks on something. After that he goes in his room, pull's out his computer and watches _Smosh_ and _PewDiePie _on YouTube for about two hour's or so. Then he and Ludwig goes to cook dinner for everyone. "So what's up with Lies?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig sighed, "She punched some girl in the face and broked her nose."

"For what reason?"

"She got called a slut."

"Again?!"

"Ja."

That poor girl. This always happenes to Lies due to the fact that she has the hugest boobs in her School. So pretty much all of the boy's in her grade want to have sex with her. And the 8th grade girls are pretty much jealous of her. She makes most of the girls look like they have cuttingbords tapped on to there chest's. So they attack her like most 8th grade girls do when they're jealous or don't like someone. In this case its both. For one, there jealous of her boobs just like I said already, and two, they all got aonnyed with her because she won't shut up about _Homestuck _and it dosen't help that there's like 5 other _Homestuckers _at her School, and they also won't shut up about that damn webcomic. And she's a tomboy that dosen't take shit from anyone. So Lies gets harassed by the other girls and hears rumors about her. Saying that she slept with the evey boy in the 8th grade, and some shit like how huge of a slut and whore she is. But she's a virgin and she's not really into the whole 'Having sex with anything that has a penis 24/7' bullshit thing.

"And then...?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig gaved out a aonnyed sigh and said, "She then kept bashing her head with a rock until the cops showed up. After that she ran off to our School and hid in the tree." Gilbert's eye's only went wide after hearing that. "Wow..." That was the only thing that came out of Gilbert's moth for the rest of the time they were cooking. When they were done cooking they setup the table. "Essen ist fertig!" Yelled Gilbert. The girls got to the table and started eating. After they were done they put the dishes in the dish washer and the girls went in there rooms and started doing homework. Well Gabriele was doing her homework, but Lies she was pretty much all like 'fuck homework' and looked to see if _Homestuck _updated, which it did. It was at the part when Nepeta and Equius are trying to find Gamzee. Lies was really excited about this update. As soon as she began to read, Gabriele comes in and lay's on top of her. Gabriele rest's her chin on Lies head and askes, "So did _Homestuck _update?"

"Ja!" Lies replied, and so Gabriele rolled off from her and lay's next to her. Then they start reading the update. Mean while in Gilbert's room. Gilbert was lying on his bed, borde out of his mind. Only watching the Gilbirds do what Gilbirds do everyday. So he pulled out his phone and started texting Matthew.

_Gilbert: Hi birdie!_

_Matthew: Hello._

_Gilbert: So, what are you doing?_

_Matthew: Drawing._

_Gilbert: Drawing what?_

_Matthew: This girl I saw earlier at the Clearing._

_Gilbert: Really? What did she look like?_

_Matthew: Well... She had a white dress on and her hair was also white, but it had some blonde streak's in it. And her eye's are just amazing!_

_Gilbert: Really? What did they look like?_

_Matthew: They were violet on the outter part, but as it goes down the middle there red._

_Gilbert: So your saying that the outter part of here eye's are violet and the inner part is red?_

_Matthew: Oui!_

_Gilbert: ?_

_Matthew: That's French for "Yes."_

_Gilbert: Oh... Ok. So are you done with her yet?_

_Matthew: Almost. I just have to color in her eye's._

_Gilbert: Can you send me a pic of it after your done?_

_Matthew: Oui._

_Gilbert: Danks_

_Matthew: ?_

_Gilbert: Its German for "Thanks."_

_Matthew: Oh... Then your welcome._

"EQUIUS! NO!"

"MY GOTT WHY GAMZEE WHY!?"

The yelling made Gilbert jump a bit and fell out of his bed. He already knew just by the names that were just yelled out that his sister's are reading _Homestuck_. "Ugh!" He said to himself, but he knew that this would happen sometime soon. This pretty much happenes every other week or so.

_Gilbert: Ugh! BRB! My sister's are yelling about fuck-know's-what._

_Matthew: Ok._

Gilbert then goes into Lies bed room. "What the fuck happened now?!" He demanded. "Equius!... He's... He's... He's..." Lies treid to say that he was killed, but the fan girl sob's keep getting in the way. "He died..." Said Gabriele. Gilbert only did a faceplam and left the room and went back to his room. He lied back down on the bed and grabbed the phone. He has a new text from Mattie, so he open's it to see a drawing of a woman that Mattie was talking about. He did a good job on her. He look at it for a few moments. But when he was look at it he knew that he has seen her somewhere before, but he forgot when and where. Nevertheless he dosen't pay much mind to it. So just he's about to send a text to Matthew, saying how good of a job he did on her, but then...

"NO! NOT NEPETA!"

"GAMZEE!? WHY YOU NO LET HER LIVE!?"

Yeah... More yelling from them, but Gilbert doesn't really want to know anymore. The plot in the damn thing gose left and right anyway. So he once again gose texting to Mattie.

_Gilbert: Wow bridie! This is amazing! You did a good job on her!_

_Matthew: Really?... Danks! ^_^_

_Gilbert: Np bridie!_

_Matthew: So what were your sister's yelling about anyway?_

_Gilbert: Oh, they were reading this webcomic called "Homestuck."_

_Matthew: "Homestuck?" What's it about?_

_Gilbert: Its about these kid's that enter this game that doom's the world and... I don't even know anymore!_

_Matthew: Oh... Ok then... So what made them yell so much?_

_Gilbert: Well Lies fav troll, Equius gets killed with his own broken bow by this other troll. His name was Gamzee I think, but anyway. Then her and Gabriele's second fav troll, Nepeta also gets killed by him right after Equius._

_Matthew: Wow... 0_0_

_Gilbert: Ja... I know. 0_0_

_Matthew: Well I'm getting pretty tierd._

_Gilbert: Ja, me too._

_Matthew: So how about we call it a night and get some sleep?_

_Gilbert: Sound's good to me._

_Matthew: Ok... Good night._

_Gilbert: Night! See you tomorrow!_

_Matthew: Yep! ^_^_

Gilbert looks at the time. It was 11 at night. He didn't noticed how much time pasted. Well just like everyone else say's _time fly's when your having fun _or in this case _time fly's when your only texting your new found buddy while hearing your sister's screaming about troll's being murderd by other troll's. _But with all of that aside this day was good for the most part for this Prussian. Sure some of the techer's bitch at him for being late to classes on the first day, but yeah, it was a good day. He made a friend and that's all that matter's to Gilbert for the time being. Well its about time to hit the hay. He goes checks on his sister's like the good oldest brother that he is. He does this every night since there "Father" died. Gabriele fell sound asleep on top of Lies when Gilbert got in. This happens sometimes when there reading the updates. Gilbert gently pick's Gabriele and carries her to her bedroom. He tuck's her in, kisses her forehead and goes back to Lies room. He then would tuck Lies in her bed, also kisses her forehead and turns off her laptop and puts it back on her desk. It would be safe to say that Gilbert loved his sibling's dearly. They're the only family he has left... Well as far as he know's of.


End file.
